


Break A Leg

by fedaykin



Series: Knife in a Gun Fight [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Assassin violence - people die, Assassins AU, Blood, Broken Bones, Car Sex, Crack, Death by crutches, Hux denies feeling any emotion other than annoyance, Hux is Not Nice, John Wick AU, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Seatbelt bondage, Semi-Public Sex, The return of Dev Morgan, kylo ren is a little shit, kylux au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedaykin/pseuds/fedaykin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you serious?”<br/>“Yes, I’m serious, get back there,” Hux snapped.<br/>“We haven’t had sex in 26 days and now you want to do it in the backseat of my car?”<br/>“Is there a problem with that?”<br/>“God, no.”</p><p>Kylo injures himself and refuses to recuperate. Hux is going insane listening to him all day. A job comes up and Hux runs like the wind. Despite being on crutches, Kylo follows. He's just a lot slower and it takes him a while to get there. Hux may need to punish him. Written to kill plot bunnies and indulge in some cracky goodness. It's dumb and I like it. </p><p>(Kylux Assassin AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break A Leg

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a break from [Killing Strangers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6533593/chapters/14947057) to give you this cracky ficlet and kill some plot bunnies. This is so horribly put together, forgive me. It was fun, though.

It wasn't going well. Security was tighter than they had anticipated. What should have been a simple hit had turned into a cartel ring trying to make use of every round of ammo they had.

It was Ren's fault. It had to be.

Hux tried to do his best, taking rapid shots through the windows whenever he saw an unfortunate participant in his personal game of Whack-a-mole. He had removed his ear piece long ago, when it became clear that all he would hear was gunshots and Ren's constant stream of profanities. So much for teamwork. 

His only indication of Ren's location was the direction everyone ran and fired. Occasionally, Hux would see a body fly past a window, an arching blood spray, pieces of skull embedding in the walls from a close range headshot.

The explosion took him by surprise.

Hux barely had time to deny his worry when he saw a familiar shape throw themselves out a window. They landed awkwardly on the pavement two stories below, slowly rolling to their stomach.

"Shit." Hux jumped up with his rifle and sprinted down the fire escape. If his heart had leapt into his throat, panic trembling through his limbs, Hux would deny it.

* * *

 

"A sprained rotator cuff, a mild concussion, lacerations on the left forearm, two bullet wounds in the lower right abdomen, first degree burns on the right thigh, and a broken left fibula."

Hux's eyebrows rose with each word.

"Uh, thank you, doctor." Hux looked over the man's shoulder to Ren laying on the bed. Ren flashed him the biggest shit-eating grin he had ever seen. The idiot was higher than a kite. 

"I need to get some supplies, but I'll be back in an hour or so to get that leg in a cast."

Hux nodded to the doctor as he left, before turning his full attention to the disaster before him.

"You're fucking insane, do you know that?" Hux stepped toward the bed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"This doesn't even hurt! I've had much much much... much. Muuuuch worse.” Ren wouldn't stop smiling. Hux could see the black eyes slowly forming from the concussion. “You try hitting your face on a fridge for twenty minutes, see how that feels.”

"I'll get right on that," Hux said, humoring him. 

"Besides, I just always wanted to take a vacation there." Ren's eyes grew heavy and slipped closed. 

"Oh, no you don't." Hux roughly pressed his palm into the bullet wounds.

Ren yelped and took a moment to reorient himself, "Hey!”

"There you are. I was beginning to worry," Hux deadpanned and wiped his bloodied hand on Ren's shirt. "What the fuck is wrong with you? What happened in there?"

Ren groaned and settled deeper into the bed, "I don't know! I was in the next room and this guy looked at me and I panicked, so - "

"Woah, woah, woah," Hux held up his hand. "You mean that shit show started because someone _looked at you_? Well, fuck, Ren. How do you survive in everyday society? A waiter makes eye contact with you, a bank clerk makes eye contact with you, I'm looking at you right now! Am I going to kill you?"

"Did you want me to answer that honestly?"

Hux leveled him with a glare, his lips pursed into a fine line.

"Look, Hux! I got the guy! The job is done! What more do you want?" 

"I want you to stop trying to kill yourself!" Hux's tone was firm. "Why are you always so determined to die?"

Ren merely looked away. 

Hux frowned. "Well, luckily you're so fucked up, you can't work for at least a few months."

"Ha! A little bit of sleep and I'll be good to go by the weekend! I always wanted to go skiing!"

As Ren started to sit up, Hux pressed again into the stomach wound. Ren gasped and looked at him with wild, worried eyes.

"I have no idea how much you're able to comprehend with that cocktail of drugs in your system, but," Hux squeezed his other hand around Ren's left calf, "your leg is _broken_."

Ren had started shivering and sweating, his eyes wet and darkening.

"Now that I have your attention, you're going to lay here, like a good little boy, and let the doctor try to fix your fuck-ups."

“Look, Hux, listen to me,” Ren started, swinging his legs over to climb out of bed. “This is nothing! I’ve had it way worse!”

“For fuck’s sake." Hux needed to find some rope to tie Ren down. 

* * *

 

Hux refused to admit that he missed the walking catastrophe, but he was amazed at how acutely he felt that loss, after only a few months working together. It was odd to work alone again. 

The job was easy enough. A son of someone important who had pissed off someone else important. It didn't matter. A very small detail of guards. Two SUVs. Traveling to a club. And Hux desperately needed to get away from the pitiful mess that was a house-arrest Kylo Ren. Hux could only handle so many nights of _Assassin’s Creed_ and pizza.

He sat at the bar, slowly enjoying a drink as he waited for his prey. A few girls down the way were busying themselves with coy smiles and giggles in his direction. For a brief moment, Hux wondered what Kylo would do if he flirted with those girls. But he already knew. Hux smiled into his glass as he imagined the jealousy and the mess that would follow. Maybe they'd get into some sort of physical brawl, a few more bruises and blood before they fucked each other into unconsciousness. So, maybe Hux did miss Ren. He did not dwell on the fact that his correspondence with Ren had turned into some form of exclusivity, something that could be labeled. He did not dwell on the fact that he had no interest at all in those girls, only amusement at the reaction his… Ren, would display.

Ren deserved to be messed with after all; the man really had been insufferable. The three weeks in the fiberglass cast had been torture, as had been treating the gunshot wounds. Ren constantly overstepped his limitations, resulting in an excessive amount of painkillers, that had probably melted his liver by now, and strictly enforced elevation time. The video games had helped. Hux, however, still regretted allowing Ren to stay at his home, the serenity of his space broken up by cursing and flying game controllers. Now that Ren had moved to an AirCast boot, Hux was hoping Ren would get the hint and go sulk at his own apartment. Wishful thinking. 

Sex had also been taken off the table since that night Ren fell. Hux couldn’t be sure anymore of the reasoning. Had it been the doctor’s orders? Was this some form of punishment for Ren’s reckless behavior? Or was it the fear? The fear that woke Hux suddenly in the night, his body paralyzed, too scared to move and see if Ren was still next to him. Hux refused to acknowledge it. He did not see Ren fall from the window every time he closed his eyes. He was fine.

Hux tossed back the last of his drink, trying not to taste it, and checked for the man in the blue shirt. He was Hux's clue. And he was gone. And Hux sighed. Ren was still a distraction to him even when he was absent. 

Hux left a tip and made his way through the crowd to the kitchens. Amid the bustle of employees, a single chair was pressed against the wall, draped with an employee dress jacket, a shoulder holster, his forearm  knife, and Ren’s 1911 handgun. Hux checked the magazine, a habit he’d started after a _certain someone_ had tampered with his own gun. Hux contemplated ‘losing’ this one just to see the look on Ren’s face. Although, it was strangely sweet that Ren wanted him to use this gun. 

A soft touch on his shoulder broke him from his thoughts, turning to meet the too blue eyes of Dev Morgan.

“Hey, Hux.”

“Morgan? Aren’t you here a little early?” Hux adjusted his shoulder straps, before slipping on the jacket.

“There’s apparently an event in that room at 11, and they want the room cleared ASAP,” Morgan smirked.

Hux couldn’t hold back the surprised laugh, “Are you kidding me? Wow, the pressure is on. I’ll try to keep it neat for you.”

“I appreciate it…. It is just you tonight, right?” Morgan suddenly seemed apprehensive.

“Ren’s still injured.” Hux found a mirror by an sink and mussed up his hair a bit, letting strands fall into his face.

“Ah, well, send him my well wishes.”

“I don’t think that is entirely truthful. You still haven’t forgiven him for that 25-person reservation, have you?”

“Phone calls had to be made. Portland is still angry,” Morgan conceded. “I try to not think about it. But…. the ceiling. I still haven’t figured that one out.”

“I’ve been trying to refine him. I think it’s catching.” Hux gave himself one last look over, before accepting a bucket of ice with two bottles of Moët Dom Perignon from a staff member.

“I’ve noticed,” Morgan reached out and readjusted Hux’s tie, making it a bit more sloppy. “Have fun.”

“I try.”

* * *

 

The target was a mousy boy, and didn’t look old enough to drink, but he was supposedly 23. And Hux could see how that mouth must have gotten the kid into trouble. It was worse than Ren, and Hux expected to experience some kind of catharsis to kill something as annoying as that man.

It hadn’t taken much to get the kid alone. This was the kind of boy that yelled how tough he was, but wanted nothing more than to be dominated. It was quite cliché. Hux had felt the target's eyes on him the moment he arrived with the champagne, but it was the aggressive pushes from Hux that led them to being alone in the private bathroom. It was the hungry looks in Hux’s eyes, the rough grasp on the target’s wrist with the gentle touch of their fingers as he filled his glass, it was the violent scrape of his nails against their ass when the time was opportune.

The boy was currently trying to devour Hux’s neck and all he could think was how pissed Ren would be if a mark was left behind. It was sloppy and wet and not at all what he liked. Ren was sloppy too, but not like this. And all Hux could think was Ren, even as a hand was shoved down his pants, trying to coax him to hardness. Ren. Hux was tired of this boy pushing him around. He gripped the back of his neck and pushed him to his knees. Hands once again tried to find their way into his pants, but Hux slapped him on the face. A shocked gasp was followed by a deep moan. It wasn’t the right moan he needed. Ren. The boy was complacent now, at least. Hux circled his prey, ending up behind him, one hand under his chin, the other gripping at black hair. It was so tempting. Morgan would appreciate the clean kill. He tensed his muscles in preparation of snapping this neck -

The door burst open, one of the target’s entourage flying in, his face bloody. As he landed on his back, he reached for his gun, firing widely at the open door. The kid had stood and hid behind Hux, a brave lad. Hux assumed the guard had hit nothing, because once his clip was empty, he tried to turn over and scramble away.

Then Hux heard it. That damned noise that had been driving him mad for weeks. The slow click of rubber tips hitting the floor and metal adjusting to carrying and swinging weight forward. The click of crutches. Ren. 

Kylo Ren, in all his crippled glory, hobbled his tripod-self into the bathroom, eyes on the gunman. His crutches were splashed with blood, leaving little circles of red wherever the bases touched the tiles. His jeans were splattered with black, as well as his red t-shirt and leather jacket. He came closer, _click-click_ ing to the man, now hysterical. Hux vaguely wondered what the other room must look like to have frightened a man with a gun so much. Ren looked ridiculous.  

But, it was brutal. Ren wielded the crutches like a baseball bat, crushing the man’s face into a pulp. Hux saw the remnants of Antilles’ face in his mind’s eye.

Those brown-black eyes turned to Hux’s own. “What are you two doing in here, Hux?”

The shock wore off and boiling anger filled his limbs. “Me? What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I- ,” Ren attempted. “I couldn’t let you go alone.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Hux gestured at Ren, “You’re still healing! You’re going to get hurt! Are you hurt already? You’re fucking stupid, Ren. I can’t believe you could be this stupid!” As usual, the more angry Hux became, the less eloquent his words.

“You’re so fucking dumb, Ren. What ever happened to recovering? You’re in a boot, now! You’re almost done! And then you pull this shit? I swear to God, I don’t know why I thought you were an adult, I’m going to have to hire a fucking babysitter! I’d like to see you sneak out on Phasma, she’ll break your arm just for shits!”

Ren stood stunned, thankfully. Then, Hux felt an arm wrap around his chest, a gun extending at Ren from the body behind him. So, the kid had a gun. Hux was actually impressed.

But the kid had underestimated him. With a swift draw of his knife, Hux slammed it back into the target’s abdomen. The gun lowered and Ren lunged as Hux spun away. It was actually quite beautiful this time. Ren used the crutch as an extension of his arm, a sharp jab into the knife wound doubled the kid over, before a sweep with the other crutch knocked him upright, and another caught him in the head with a crack. The boy fell sideways, catching the edge of the countertop on his way down, his neck contorted to some unnatural angle, before landing with a thud on the floor.

It was over. The target was dead. But Ren was here. And Hux was going to kill him.

“Let’s go,” was all Hux could manage, lightly shoving Ren towards the door. The scene in the main room caused him to pause. In typical Ren fashion, it was a lesson in blunt-force trauma. Smashed limbs, crunched body parts, and a surprising amount of blood for no knife or gunshot wounds. The tables were broken, the chairs were stained black, and Hux couldn’t believe he didn’t hear this. But that kid had been loud.

“Jesus fuck, Ren. Did you do all this with just your crutches?”

Ren practically beamed, “Oh, yes. I’d trained for this kind of situation once before; I couldn’t help but want to try it out.”

Hux surveyed the scene once again and a cold feeling grew in his stomach. Morgan was going to kill them. 

“Shit. We need to leave, right now.”

“What? Why? What’s wrong?”

“Oh God, you made such a mess.”

“I know,” Ren purred. He was proud. 

Hux opened the main door slowly and peeked out. The coast appeared to be clear. “Okay, let’s go.”

“Why are we sneaking around? They know that we’re here.”

Hux didn’t answer, preferring to slip quietly down the hallway. With any luck they'd make it out before- 

He bumped right into Morgan.

“Hux? Done already?” Morgan seemed surprised until he looked over Hux’s shoulder and saw Ren. Morgan's blue eyes seemed to flash red. 

“Uh, Morgan, I didn’t know he’d be here, it was a surprise, but hey, look at the time, we really need to get going, see you around.” Hux stumbled out before dragging Ren behind him.

Ren took one last glance at Morgan, before hobbling after Hux, “What going on?”

“Just run, you shit!”

* * *

 

Ren’s laughter grew slowly, an almost desperate sound, born from disbelief. He leaned onto Hux’s shoulder and heavily sank against the other’s chest, gasping for some form of respite from his amusement. Hux tilted his head down onto the one below him, his nose itching from the dark brown hair.

“You are such an idiot,” Hux said. “I can’t believe I let you drive.”

“It’s my car.”

They had quickly driven off before Morgan could find out about the room before hiding in the back of an alley five blocks down.  

Ren gave a small chuckle before they settled into a companionable silence, listening to the rain on the roof of the car, letting their minds and bodies relax from the chaos they wrought. Hux breathed in deep, smelling the soft, soapy scent of Ren’s hair, with undertones of wet clothes and leather and blood. It’s true, it wasn’t his car, but Hux already wanted to order Ren to clean the seats thoroughly tomorrow. He closed his eyes for a few moments, listening to the distant sound of tires on wet pavement and feeling Ren’s chest rise with each breath. Hux was half tempted to fall asleep, but the longer they lingered, the more likely they would be noticed, despite hiding in a less populated area of town.

“Okay, get up. I’m driving.”

Ren shot up and gave him a look, “You are not driving my car. You practically destroyed it last time you drove."

“Really? Like that situation was my fault?” Hux snapped. He clenched his eyes shut, “You shouldn’t be driving. I don’t care which leg you’ve injured, you’re still hurt and on painkillers. We could get in an accident, and then we’ll both be a mess, but you’ll get even worse, and what if you…? I’m not sure I could... I wouldn’t know what to do. That -”

He opened his eyes as Ren’s lips touched his, grateful for being interrupted before admitting anything too incriminating.

Ren pressed his forehead against Hux’s own. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“You asshole. You’re still healing and you come in there armed with crutches? Why are you so determined to die? What’s wrong with you? First you fling yourself out a window, and now you want to add more bullet holes to your body? Are you fucking kidding me? Kylo, just please, find a _shred_ of self-preservation, okay?”

The silence was expected. Every time Hux mentioned Ren’s reckless and suicidal tendencies, Ren shut completely down, his eyes dulling as he retreated within himself. 

Hux slid his fingers into that dark hair, and forced his lips against Ren’s, intent on dragging the man back to reality. Slowly, those lips responded with equal fervor, and eager groans encouraged their wandering hands. Finally, Ren reached up and gripped Hux’s neck, his thumbs stroked along a strong jaw, and Hux felt blunt fingernails digging into the base of his skull. Ren deepened the kiss with long reaches of his tongue and soft bites on Hux’s lower lip. It was almost enough for Hux to forget the long weeks of torture, dealing with this complete fuck-up of a human being. Almost. Then Ren’s hands made their way down, loosening Hux’s tie and top button before spanning his chest, large hands radiating warmth. Fingers quickly pinched a nipple, and Hux jerked into the touch, a hiss escaping his mouth at the borderline painful sensation of his nerves alighting in his lower back. Okay, maybe he could forgive Ren. Hux shoved his fingers into the front of Ren’s jeans, gripping tight at the belt buckle as he tried to haul Ren out of the driver’s seat.

“Get in the seat behind me.”

Ren looked stunned for a moment, his lips swollen and wet, “Are you serious?”

“Yes, I’m serious, get back there,” Hux snapped.

“We haven’t had sex in 26 days and now you want to do it in the backseat of my car?”

Looks like Ren was counting. "Is there a problem with that?”

“God, no.” Ren eagerly shed his leather jacket and pressed his mouth against Hux in a desperate kiss, before trying to shove his large body into the small space between the front seats.

“Lower your seat first,” Hux pointed out, like he was talking to a small child. “If you hurt your leg, we’re stopping.”

Ren had almost made it into the backseat, his voice muffled as he shifted positions, “It’s fine. I made it back here all right!” Hux barely dodged a shoe that kicked towards his face. “See? I’m fi- _ow, fuck!_ ”

Hux turned his upper body to stare into the backseat, his lips pursed.

“No, I’m fine,” Ren raised his hands, placatingly. “I just pinched my arm on the buckle.”

“Take off your pants.”

“I was expecting a bit more romance,” Ren mumbled as he unfastened his jeans, trying to figure out the logistics with his left leg in the walking boot. He settled for freeing his right leg with his pants bunched up at his left knee. 

“Look,” Hux paused with his own pants halfway down. “Do you want to do this or not?”

Ren looked thoughtful for a moment too long, before he nodded, “Yeah, you’re right. Get back here.”

Asshole. Hux kicked off his shoes and removed his pants, barely containing a complaint as he struggled in the cramped space, finally dragging his boxer briefs off. Hux flushed pink in embarrassment as leant over the driver’s seat, adjusting it all the way forward, before climbing into the back seat, his bare ass up and on display for anyone to see. Ren had the foresight to adjust the passenger seat forward as Hux climbed into the back, overall quite surprised at how roomy it was now that the front seats were out of the way. The oversized console that partitioned the back seat would be a bit of a problem, though. They would have to do this with both of them crammed into one side of the car.

But first. Hux leaned across the seat, his right arm reaching under Ren’s chin to grasp at his hair, and pulled him into a kiss, trying to regain the mood. Ren’s hands immediately found Hux’s nipples again, coaxing desperate whines as Hux rutted his hips up against the air. In response, Hux let his left hand drift to Ren’s cock, bringing it back to full hardness, albeit somewhat sloppy from his unpracticed left. Ren didn’t mind, a moan coming out of every exhale from Ren’s nose. Hux was so keyed up, he nearly trembled. He felt Ren’s hands start to unbutton his shirt, his breath quickening, eager for more contact.

“Fuck, I need you,” Hux felt embarrassed to admit. “I don’t think I can hold on much longer. Is there lube in here?”

Ren finished unbuttoning the shirt and latched onto Hux’s nipple, alternating between soft kisses and harsh sucks. Hux’s desperate rutting became more erratic, his eyes screwed shut in a mockery of pain. “Kylo, _please_ , where -?”

“Center console,” came a muffled reply, uninterested in stopping his ministrations. That mouth traveled up to the base of Hux’s neck, his teeth grazing a familiar pattern across the pale skin.

Hux reached to the console, having to briefly pull away from Ren to grab the lube, and he pressed it into Ren’s chest. “ _Fuck me._ ”

Ren’s eyes were pitch black in the dimly lit car. "Yes." 

Hux pressed Ren deep into the bucket seat before he pulled the seat belt over Ren’s waist and snapped it in place, earning a quizzical look.

Hux grinned viciously and pecked him on the lips, “Safety first.” He pulled the remaining slack out until the belt locked and ratcheted back tight, firmly restraining Ren’s hips and upper body to the seat. The nylon strap dug into the sensitive skin, and Ren futilely tried to adjust his position.

“This is going to pinch me, I know it,” Ren pouted at his lap, seeming to be admiring his cock one last time before an inevitable blood blister marred the surface.

“Ren, I swear to God, _shut up_ , I don’t want to hear one more complaint from you for the rest of the night.”

“ _Make me_.”

Hux leant forward and bit Ren's lips.

He climbed over to Ren’s side of the car, settling between Ren’s thighs as he leaned heavily forward, draping his body on the back of the front seat, his arms wrapping rightly around the head rest. Ren adjusted his legs, his bulky left going over the console, his right knee bending to press against the side of the car.

The snap of the bottle opening was enough to make Hux rub his cock against the the seat in front of him, grateful for the friction. The first press of Ren's fingers made him shove his face into the leather seat, breathing hard.

"Fuck, Hux, you're so tight," Ren moaned.

Hux pressed back against those fingers, no longer caring about how desperate he looked, he needed this. He needed to know that Ren was okay. He thrust back a little too harshly, feeling a painful sting, but he fought against it. He used the pain to ground himself. He was here, and Ren was with him, and they were safe, and he needed this. Ren's fingers explored deep, well practiced at finding each spot that make Hux tremble. Hux could do nothing but grip the seat below him, rubbing his face against the warming leather, slowly losing his mind.

"Kylo, please, I need you to fuck me. I don't care, I need you to fuck me, please," Hux was so desperate. His heavy breaths had turned to small gasps, and he pressed himself back into Ren's restrained form, eager for more.

He felt Ren's cock head, teasing his entrance, and pushed back firmly. Both men cried out, overwhelmed by the sensation. Warm hands circled Hux's hips, thumbs massaging little circles into his back. It was a delicious burn. And he needed more. And he took it. 

Hux had all the control. Ren was firmly stuck deep in the bucket seat, the seat belt preventing him from thrusting up, and Hux took to his job with relish. The car rocked on its suspension with every press of Hux’s hips, an obvious tell if anyone dared to walk down their way. In this position, Hux found just the right angle to be repeatedly slammed on his prostate, alternating between sharp hits and slow drags as his legs ached from exertion.

Ren mumbled praises behind him, “Fuck, Hux, you’re so tight, I- I can’t…God, you feel so good.”

Hux abruptly pulled off, making Ren whine. “You’re going to come after me, Kylo.”

“Hux- “

“Say it.”

“I won’t come until you tell me.”

“Good boy.” Hux plunged back down with renewed vigor, uncaring of the noises Ren made, finding that perfect angle angle again. A hand made it’s way to Hux’s open shirt, thumbing a nipple. Hux bit down on his arm, trying to stifle his groan, rutting harder against the seatback in front of him and the stiff cock behind him. It was quickly becoming too much. A few words finally registered in his brain, Ren repeatedly chanting, “Use me.”

Hux couldn't say no to that. He increased his pace, grinding forward and back, completely lost in the sensations, feeling the tiny spark of his orgasm growing, drawing all the sensations together into one fire. “There it is, there it is.”

Ren moaned long and hard, his hands gripping tight enough to bruise Hux’s hips, helping him move towards completion.

A few more drags and Hux was stuttering into Ren’s lap, his hand absently trying to catch his come from staining everything around him, his teeth making a beautiful crescent mark on his wrist, white and imprinted with each tooth.

“Hux?” a voice whined. 

Hux half-heartedly rolled his hips down, throwing his whole weight into the motion, still too hazy to be of much use. Luckily, it seemed to be enough for the restrained man beneath him, partially hearing and feeling the deep groan set into Hux’s shoulder blade, a few seconds passing before he felt the pain of the Ren’s teeth scraping at his skin, unable to find purchase.

Hux fell forward against the seatback, running a hand through his hair and gave a pleasant exhale.

“Can we do that again?”

Hux chuckled. “Maybe, when we get home. If you clean this car.”

“Okay, Mom.”

“Ugh, don’t call me that. Especially when you're still inside me.”

“Hey, Hux?”

“What?”

“You gotta admit, I was quite useful with these crutches.”

“Fuck off, Ren.”

Ren sighed. “My leg hurts.”

**Author's Note:**

> And, I couldn't help it. I tried so hard. But it needed to be purged from my brain. Here's an outtake, a bit of crack of crack:
> 
> As they regained their senses, it became apparent how fogged up the windows had become. A sudden loud slap startled Hux, turning to see that Ren had smacked his hand against the glass. Realization happened instantaneously.  
> “Don’t you fucking dare -” Hux started but all he could hear was the shriek of Ren’s hand dramatically sliding down, leaving a finger trail to contrast his hand print.  
> “I’ll never let go, Eamon…”  
> “I am driving us off the nearest fucking pier.”
> 
> THIS WAS SO DUMB. BUT I REALLY WANTED REN TO BREAK HIS LEG. And I can't do that in my actual story. I know I could have just waved some magic fanfic dust on it and he recovers completely in one day, but.... I did this instead. 
> 
> My assassins, Eamon Hux and Kylo Ren live here: [Killing Strangers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6533593/chapters/14947057)


End file.
